


The Silver Circle

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: A kiss in the middle of a meaningless battle. Mentions of River and the Doctor.





	The Silver Circle

She put her gun down and smiled widely. “Ms. Polarson.” Eyes flickered over the sexy body in front of her. 

“Dr. Song.” Elana echoed in the same tone, relaxing only slightly. 

“I’m sorry to hear about the Slayer. Girls like us get so attached to larger than life heroes.” They circled each other playfully. 

“That we do. Better be careful with yours. I like having you around.” 

“Spoilers, my darling. I know living in a multi universe timeline lets you be naughtier than most but you do have to behave for your favorites.” Dr. Song fluttered her lashes girlishly. “I’d hate to have to spank you.” 

“Hate isn’t the word you’re looking for.” Elana shot back. 

“No. It’s not.” Came the dirty grinned reply. 

“But I hope...you still have time for a dance and a lingering kiss. You’re dynamite, River.” Elana licked her lips before shooting a fireball at a creature about to interrupt their battlefield reunion. 

“For a cheeky girl like you?” River dragged her into a dip, Elana nearly hitting the metal floor of the spacecraft in arousal and shock. “ Always.” Their lips met in electric passion as River fired her gun without missing a beat. 


End file.
